role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Bagan
Ultimate Bagan is the final and ultimate form of Bagan, achieved when he absorbed an alternate Universe 515 along with everything around it. He is the strongest RP character in existence and nothing can even touch him. Personality Ultimate Bagan is a utter sadist, who gleefully destroys for fun knowing nothing can even scratch him. This is all we know. Abilities * Omnipotent: Ultimate Bagan sees and knows everything. Everything that is happening, has happened, and will happen, is all part of his plan. ** Power Creation: Ultimate Bagan can steal, destroy, and create powers for himself if he so needs (he doesn't; you can't beat him already). Combined with omnipotence, he has an infinite selection. * Complete Immortality: Super Bagan cannot be hurt or contained by any means, let alone killed. ** Ultimate Armor: Makes Ultimate Bagan unable to be hurt. ** Healing Factor: His healing factor, should he somehow be damaged, works faster than a millisecond. * Godly Strength: Bagan can kill anything, including GodGodzilla and above, with a single flick of his finger. Anything he punches is completely vaporized, and their soul is destroyed forever. * Final Beam: Ultimate Bagan fires a golden beam from his mouth that homes into his foe at infinite speeds; if even grazed by it, they die, have their soul destroyed, and they are utterly erased from history. * Ōgon Diamond Storm: Upgraded version of Diamond Storm; the energy flies around and hopes in perfectly at foes at the speed of light. Anyone hit by this dies, has their soul destroyed, and are utterly erased from history. * Ultimate Spiral Ray: The combined energies of every Gojiran ever create a golden spiral ray. Nothing can survive this. * Gravity Beams: Ultimate Bagan can fire Gravity Beams, which makes Ghidorah's look pathetic by comparison. * Singularity Point: Ultimate Bagan cannot be affected by time travel or time stop at all. * Speed: Ultimate Bagan has infinite speed; if he so desires, nothing can get close to even touching him. * Other-Dimensional Existence: Ultimate Bagan exists outside of our dimension as well as this one. He exists everywhere. *Stands: Ultimate Bagan has every Stand to ever exist, as well as any that can or will exist. Some notable ones: ** The World Over Heaven: Upgraded version of The World; original version could rewrite reality with punches, but Ultimate Bagan pushes this to it's limit, able to rewrite reality through mere thought. It can also stop time as long as Bagan desires, and entities like Jotaro Kujo and FoxMask with be stopped as well despite having timestop immunity. ** Killer Queen: Can make anything it touches into a bomb, as well as deploy an explosive drone, but he barely uses these; he uses it's "third bomb", Bites the Dust, except much more potent: anything that even comes close to striking Ultimate Bagan is completely destroyed in an explosion, and time resets five seconds before detonation. Anyone previously detonated is now predestined to detonate right when they would have attacked him, even if they don't attack. ** King Crimson: It just works. ** Made in Heaven: Allows Ultimate Bagan to reset the universe when he gets bored so he can destroy everything again. ** Filthy Acts Done at a Reasonable Price: Allows Ultimate Bagan to summon entities from alternate universes, including another Ultimate Bagan to act should he die. Anyone who touches their AR counterpart (sans Ultimate Bagan) is utterly destroyed in an explosion with them, body and soul. Ultimate Bagan also has Love Train, who makes him even more untouchable. Trivia * Ultimate Bagan is, above and beyond, the strongest RP character ever, and will always have this position. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro)